The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and other information related to driving or vehicle conditions. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number.
One design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. In particular, nighttime driving requires the instrument cluster to illuminate in some fashion such that the numbers and indicia are quickly and easily discernible.